Eine kurze Geschichte
by Nea-9
Summary: Lest einfach selber. ;
1. Chapter 1

„House, MD" oder die Charaktere gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

„Wie faszinierend!" Das war etwa das zehnte Mal an diesem Abend, dass Dr. Lisa Cuddy Interesse an den Selbstbeweihräucherungen ihres Gegenübers heuchelte.

Thomas Shelton – so hieß der junge Mann - hatte ein recht ansprechendes Profil auf einer Singlebörse im Internet. Er war heterosexuell und hatte einen Job, und allein diese Fakten stellten ihn in ein weit besseres Licht als alle anderen Bewerber, die Dr. Cuddy in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Unhörbar seufzte sie. Eigentlich hätte er ‚Großkotz' oder etwas Ähnliches als Vornamen angeben müssen, denn er war mit Abstand der selbstverliebteste Mensch, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie hatte schon vergessen, was er eigentlich von Beruf war, aber so beeindruckt, wie er selbst davon sprach, musste er wohl der Präsident eines mittelgroßen Landes sein.

Um nicht noch einen Kommentar in seinen Monolog einwerfen zu müssen, stopfte sie sich einen Bissen ihres 50 Dollar Steaks in den Mund. Naja, Geschmack hatte er wenigstens, er hatte sie in ein sehr teures Restaurant ausgeführt, und zumindest ein gutes Essen war bei so einem Date allemal drin.

Langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, ob sie jemals einen netten, normalen Kerl kennen lernen würde, der sie mochte und irgendwann bereit war, eine Familie mit ihr zu gründen. War das denn soviel verlangt? So irrational schienen ihr ihre Wünsche nun wirklich nicht. Aber so wie es aussah, schien ihr „Märchenprinz" höchstens Gefühle für sich selbst zu hegen. Cuddy wartete nur darauf, dass er einen Spiegel aus der Tasche zog und seine Frisur überprüfte.

„…und die Aufstiegschancen in meinem Job sind für einen Mann wie mich ja beinahe unbegrenzt, und wenn ich erst…"

Sie hörte eigentlich nur Bruchteile von dem, was er sagte, nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie den nächsten Seufzer.

Da fiel ihr Blink zufällig auf die Menschen, die an der Bar saßen. Nun, eigentlich bemerkte sie nur einen bestimmten Mann der dort auf der Kante eines Barstuhls lehnte, einen Drink – vermutlich Scotch – neben sich und die Finger in den glänzenden, rabenschwarzen Haaren seiner Sitznachbarin verworren.

House.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen (nein, ihr Date bemerkte das nicht), denn im ersten Moment dachte sie, er wäre ihr wieder gefolgt, um sie erneut wegen dem Date mit einer Internetbekanntschaft zu verhöhnen. Aber er schien nicht einmal zu wissen, dass sie auch hier war. Das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, war ebenfalls gering, da er sie von seinem Blickwinkel aus unmöglich sehen konnte.

Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit der - wie Cuddy fand - viel jüngeren Frau, und ließ eine lange Locke ganz nebenbei durch seine Finger gleiten.

Cuddy war sich sicher, dass sich die zwei nicht über Shampoo unterhielten.

An der Frau war alles recht natürlich, sie war schlicht, aber geschmackvoll gekleidet, was es sehr schwer machte, ihr Alter wirklich einzuschätzen. Cuddy hätte sie nicht als übermäßig schön bezeichnet, aber sie hatte definitiv hübsche Gesichtszüge und eine starke Ausstrahlung.

Sie trug nicht übermäßig viel Make-up, aber sie schien sich ihres Aussehens sehr wohl bewusst, und es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass House ihre Haare befummelte, denn sie lächelte ihn nur dauernd an.

Lisa Cuddy hatte Greg House einige Male flirten sehen, aber meistens nur mit Patientinnen, die ihm durch ihr Verhalten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Dies hier war jedoch anders. Die beiden führten ein richtiges Gespräch, House hörte ihr zu und sie schien ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, und sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war. Neugier, auf jeden Fall, aber auch noch etwas anderes.

Ein kurzer Blick zurück zu Thomas versicherte ihr, dass er immer noch damit beschäftigt war, sich einen Tempel zu erbauen, so konnte Cuddy also wieder ruhig ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden an der Bar widmen.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, ob sie die Frau schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht zuordnen. Kurz überlegte sie vielleicht, ob die Frau eine Nutte war, aber sie wirkte nicht so.

Cuddy war sich nur einer Sache sicher: eine Spannung bestand zwischen den beiden, das war schon aus der aneinander zugewandten Körperhaltung zu erkennen. Außerdem stieß ihr Knie fast an das von House.

In diesem Moment hob House sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Er legte dem Typen hinter der Bar ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tresen, und zog sich sein Jackett an.

Auch seine Begleitung machte sich zum Gehen bereit und brachte House irgendwie dazu, ihr den linken Arm um die schmalen Schultern zu legen. House protestierte nicht. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Restaurant.

Lisa Cuddy biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Es wurde wohl langsam Zeit, auch dieses Date dem Ende zuzuführen. Allerdings, so dachte Cuddy, wurde ihres ein anderes Ende haben als das von House.

----------------

Am nächsten Vormittag blickte Cuddy während ihrer kurzen Kaffeepause aus dem Fenster ihres Büros. Draußen fiel gerade Schnee, und alles schien in eine weiße, weiche Decke gehüllt. Cuddy mochte Schnee. Sie assoziierte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund mit den schönen Dingen die einem im Leben so passieren könnten..

Sie blickte nach unten auf den Parkplatz und sah House, der sich endlich zur Arbeit bequemte. Es war viertel nach Zehn.

Wegen des Schnees trug er seine Mütze und den schwarzen Mantel. Irgendwie sah er ja schon gut aus. Sie fragte sich, was aus seinem Date gestern geworden war. Cuddy wollte sich für House freuen, als er damals mit Stacy zusammen gewesen war, schien er etwas glücklicher zu sein. Und wenn House glücklich war, so war auch ihr Leben leichter. Aber was wusste man schon genau, so wie sie House kannte, hatte er das arme Mädchen wahrscheinlich schon vergrault. Schade eigentlich.

In genau diesem Moment blieb House stehen und drehte sich um. Jemand schien ihn gerufen zu haben, und es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Jemand niemand anderes war als die Frau von gestern. Sie trug ebenfalls einen Mantel und eine Mütze, die schwarzen Haare hingen darunter lose ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie sagte etwas, und fischte einen Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Tasche. House lächelte sie an und nahm die Schlüssel, es waren wohl seine. Die beiden standen sich kurz gegenüber, doch dann plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel fiel sie ihm in die Arme, was Cuddy dazu veranlasste, die Luft gespannt anzuhalten.

House umarmte nicht, niemanden, aber für sie schien er eine Ausnahme zu machen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, und er legte ihr den rechten Zeigefinger unter das Kinn. Dann küsste er sie. Es war ganz sanft, fast zaghaft, aber Cuddy lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Namenlose lächelte ein letztes Mal, und ging.

House blickte ihr nach.

Und Cuddy erkannte endlich das Gefühl, dass sie gestern Abend empfunden hatte, als sie die beiden zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Eifersucht.


	2. Chapter 2

„House, MD" oder die Charaktere gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Das Zitat, welches House benutzt stammt aus "Dantons Tod", einem Bühnenstück von Georg Büchner.

* * *

3 Tage vorher

„He, ich bin da!" Wilson musste sich gegen die Haustür lehnen, um sie aufzustemmen und gleichzeitig die Tüte mit den Bagels, seine Autoschlüssel und die beiden Kaffees in der Hand zu behalten. „House, wo bist du? Ich hab Frühstück!"

Doktor Wilson schaute sich um, doch konnte er seinen Freund weit und breit nicht erblicken. Wie gewöhnlich lagen in der Wohnung überall Bücher, Zeitschriften und Notenblätter verstreut. Er war sich aber sicher, dass House daheim war, schließlich standen das Motorrad und das Auto in der Auffahrt. Das Geschirr vom letzten Abendessen (und anscheinend den 5 Abendessen zuvor) lag unberührt in der Spüle. House hatte noch nie viel vom Abwaschen gehalten, er hatte Wilson sogar einmal erklärt, dass er nur darauf warten würde, bis die Bakterien auf seinem Geschirr anfangen würden, gegeneinander Krieg zu führen und sich dann selbst vernichten.

Der Onkologe schlängelte sich zwischen zwei Bücherstapeln weiter zum Klavier, auf dem er die Kaffeebecher und die Bagels abstellte. Ein medizinisches Journal lag aufgeschlagen auf dem niedrigen Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Artikel von fleischfressenden Bakterien handelte, da er eine Abbildung zu erkennen glaubte. Allerdings war der Artikel auf Französisch.

„Na komm House, wir müssen los! Wir kommen zu spät! Cuddy reißt dir den Kopf ab! Ich hab auch Kaffee!" Immer noch keine Antwort.  
Jetzt fing Wilson an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er wird doch nicht wieder…..er dachte an die Male als er hergekommen war, und House vollkommen high auf dem Küchenboden gefunden hatte.

Wilson lief ins Schlafzimmer, fand aber nur ein leeres, ungemachtes Bett vor. „House, wo…?" Wilson konnte seinen Herzschlag in der Magengrube fühlen.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein leises Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer. Mit einem gezielten Tritt war die Tür aufgestoßen, Wilson versuchte nicht einmal, sie auf dem gewöhnlichen Weg zu öffnen.

Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, allerdings nicht mit dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.

Eine junge Frau mit dunklen Augen und schwarzen Haaren lang in der Badewanne und nahm ein Schaumbad. Sie hielt ein paar Zettel in sicherer Höhe, aber Wilson wäre es nicht einmal aufgefallen, wenn sie einen Koffer voller Bargeld gehalten hätte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starte er sie an. Sein Gehirn setzte in solchen Momenten manchmal aus.

Auch die Frau wirkte erst erschrocken, doch dann lächelte sie. „Guten Tag!" sagte sie schließlich. In ihrer Stimme schwang etwas Fremdes mit, es war wie ein Akzent, aber schwächer. Wilson konnte sie nicht zuordnen, war sich aber sicher, dass Englisch nicht ihre Muttersprache war.

Wilson antwortete nicht, sondern schaute sie nur weiter mit offenem Mund an.

„Guten Tag!" wiederholte sie.

„G…guten Tag!" brachte Wilson schließlich hervor.

„Was ist? Noch nie jemanden baden gesehen?" jetzt lachte sie.

„Wer…" mehr brachte er nicht heraus, weil er in genau dem Moment von House zur Seite geschoben wurde, der ebenfalls ins Badezimmer kam.

„Wilson! Ich will mal hoffen, dass du Frühstück mitgebracht hast." grüßte er, während er sich gerade ein Hemd anzog, das aussah, als hätte er darin geschlafen.

„Na, wie läuft's?" fragte er die Frau in der Badewanne, die sich von den beiden Männern überhaupt nicht stören ließ.

„Ich glaube, es wird schon. Aber es ist ganz schön schwierig, eine Rede zu schreiben, in der man Leuten freundlich erklärt, dass sie von einer europäischen Firma bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgenommen werden." Gelangweilt drapierte sie einen Unterschenkel auf dem Wannenrand und beobachtete House, wie er sich eine Morgenvicodin einschmiss.

„Naja, du musst das machen wie St. Just, der eine Typ aus Dantons Tod." House trat einen Schritt vom Waschbecken zurück und hob theatralisch die rechte Hand. „Es scheint in dieser Versammlung einige empfindliche Ohren zu gehen, die das Wort ‚Blut' nicht wohl vertragen können!"

„Von dem sollten Sie lieber keinen Rat annehmen, wenn es um Reden geht." Bemerkte Wilson trocken. Er stand immer noch unter der Tür, schien sich aber langsam von seiner Überraschung zu erholen.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier drin? Siehst du nicht, dass sie badet? Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Anstand?" House nahm seinen Stock, der am Handtuchhalter hing und scheuchte Wilson aus dem Badezimmer.

„Lass uns gehen, ich weiß doch, dass du immer einen Knoten im Höschen kriegst, wenn du glaubst, wir kommen zu spät."

Die Frau hatte das Kinn auf der Hand abgestützt und beobachtete die Szene amüsiert.

„Sperr ab wenn du gehst." Mehr sagte House nicht, als er das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

„Ok, wer ist sie?" Wilson hatte sich immerhin bemüht und gewartet, bis sie in seinem Auto saßen. Er konnte sich die Frage einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Wer?"

„Um Himmels Willen, wen werd ich wohl meinen. Die nackte Frau, die in deiner Badewanne liegt." James rollte die Augen.

„Sie ist auf der Durchreise. Und badest du etwa in Kleidern?"

„Auf der Durchreise, aha. Wie heißt sie? Wer ist sie?"

„Julia." Er betonte den Namen merkwürdig.

„_Iulja_? Das ist mal was anderes. Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"

„Du bist heute Morgen für meinen Geschmack zu neugierig."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen? Hast du oder hast du nicht?"

House blickte demonstrativ aus dem Fenster und schien die vorbeiziehenden Gebäude und Menschen plötzlich sehr interessant zu finden. James wusste, dass das Gespräch hiermit beendet war. Aber ihm entging nicht das kleine Lächeln, das sich im Fenster der Autotür spiegelte.


End file.
